plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Ancient Egypt (Plants vs. Zombies Online). Goals for Success These levels' zombie types and flag numbers are same as their original ones. Two to three mission objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions to continue to the next level. Failure to comply to the conditions will force the player to restart the prescribed level. Day 5 * Survive by using Power Ups. Day 7 (Mummy Memory I) *Match symbols to destroy the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack in Ancient Egypt *Survive without any lawn mowers (Removed in the 2.9.1 update) Day 11 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies. Day 15 (Save our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 (Mummy Memory II) *Match symbols to destroy Zombies Day 17 *Never have more than 14 plants Day 18 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Never have more than 12 plants *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 20 (Save our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 21 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 22 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Never have more than 15 plants Day 23 (Mummy Memory III) *Match symbols to destroy zombies Day 24 (Last Stand III) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Brain Busters All sorts of Brain Busters were merged together as one to a normal level. Special Delivery :Special Delivery is an exclusive conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like its previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive one flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely will attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, the player can win without the aid of Plant Food. Egyptian Challenge Pack Egyptian Challenge Pack is a set of Vasebreaker levels in Ancient Egypt that is available only when completing the Vasebreaker Intro. After completing, the Butter Zombie Power Up will be unlocked. Egyptian Challenge has three levels: Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of the world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving an escalating level after level of endless zombies. As the player progress throughout the higher levels, 80% of the lawn will be occupied with Tombstones that would certainly prevent the player from planting plants further. Also, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. Zombot Sphinx-inator The Zombot Sphinx-inator is Ancient Egypt's boss, and the final finite level. It can summon any Ancient Egypt zombie except Ra Zombie, Flag Mummy, and Camel Zombies. It also has a charge attack that kills any plant and zombie in 2 columns, but can be stopped with Plant Food. Finally, it has a missile attack which kills any plant in the tile it targets(unless it is currently using its Plant Food powerup) and summons two tombstones. The player is given its plants through a conveyor-belt, these plants being Wall-nut, Bloomerang, Iceberg Lettuce, Grave Buster, Bonk Choy, and Repeater. Gallery Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Brainiac Maniac Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle Walkthrough :See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Trivia *A parody of Superman can be seen on the map near the dip that Day 16 and Day 17 are in. Three zombies trapped in square glass can sometimes be seen floating past the big piece of land in that area, being a reference to the Phantom Zone. **Also, on that same piece of land, small dust devils can sometimes occur. *In the Chinese version of the game, Day 5 is replaced by a battle against Treasure Yeti. **This was changed to a normal level in the latest update. *This, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds so far in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that do not introduce a plant that is a bean. *The lawn is filled with Ra Zombie and Tomb Raiser Zombie (Anubis) statues. *On Player's House, there are some hieroglyphics representing a Sunflower producing a sun, a zombie walking, a Potato Mine, a Wall-nut, a Lawn Mower, a zombie's head, and a Potion Bottle. *A beta version of Ancient Egypt's theme can be seen here. (From 1:26, it is unused) ru:Древний Египет Ancient Egypt category Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Areas